lifeunexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Trey Gilbert
Trey Gilbert (played by Peter Graham-Gaudreau) was the former foster father of Lux Cassidy and of Natasha Siviac. He was the focus of the episode, Stand Taken. When Lux was twelve years old, Trey and his wife, Valerie (Sarah-Jane Redmond), took her in as a foster child. However, a lot of abuse and sexual molestation occurred. In fact, Lux's first kiss came from the much older Trey. It progressed to sex, and Lux became more and more petrified. Trey ordered Lux not to say anything, or else she would be sent back to The final straw occurred when Trey tried to molest Lux again. She took a lamp and hit him in the head with it. She tried to escape, but Trey got to her and shoved her down a flight of stairs. She was knocked unconscious, and while she was, she had a stroke due to her Atrial Septal Disorder, which led to her having learning disabilities. A terrified Lux told Valerie what happened, but sadly she decided to believe the lies of her husband and Lux was sent back to anyway. Flash forward four years later. During the Westmonte High homecoming dance, Tasha takes Lux to meet her new foster parents, who turned out to be Trey and Valerie! Trey grabbed Lux by the hair and wrist and hauled her down the steps. Tasha, defending her friend, took a shovel and hit him with it. He was taken to hospital and she was arrested for assault. Trey, still able to terrify and intimidate Lux, convinced her that he would not tesitfy if she lied for him. However, it took her boyfriend at the time, Eric Daniels to convince Lux to tell all that she knew. Fortified by his support, Lux went back on the stand and she told a shocked courtroom about what she had to endure at Trey and Valerie's house. During her testimony, Trey vehemently denied it, during two outbursts in the court. He also taunted Lux by telling her that her new family would see her for the liar that she was! That insult, plus all the revelations that Lux had brought out, infuriated Jack Bazile and his son, Nate Bazile, Lux's grandfather and father, respectively. Baze especially was visibly shaken by the pain and anguish that his daughter had to endure at Trey's hands. This solidified Baze's desire to protect Lux from harm. Jack attacked the now-exposed child rapist for what he had done to Lux; even before Baze could attack Trey as well. Nonetheless, both were furious about what Trey had done to Lux. After the uproar, Jack was given a warning by the judge for attacking Trey. However, thanks to Cate convincing Valerie to go to the judge and corroborate what Lux had testified to on the witness stand, Tasha's assault charges were dismissed, although the more minor charges (trespass; violating curfew and violating the terms of independent living) earned her a two month stay in Juvenile Hall. After the trial, Trey was arrested for what he had done to Lux, and with his own wife's testimony, he was presumed to be sent to jail for a long time. After this, Trey was never heard or spoken of again. Lux talked with Valerie after the trial, and told her that she is thankful for her inactions when she was twelve. Because of those inactions, it allowed Lux to leave the Gilberts home for good, it helped her plan to get emancipated, which in turn allowed her to find Cate and Baze. Lux then thanked her for "not being anything near like a real mom, because it was what led me back to mine." Category:Characters